Come Back
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: "We would do anything to get him back to you. We would do anything to end what you're going through." Alex/Johnny/Mike slash.


**So yeah, I weNt to summer camp, and came back, only to find out my computer is unfixable. So I had this unpublished fic in my archive and decided to go on my phone and publish it, just to let you guys know I'm not dead xD When I get my computer fixed, I will be working on more fics, especially The Jokers.**

**Annnnyyyyway, enjoy my loves. Give me props for editing on my phone LULZ.**

**Inspired by Suicide Season by BMTH**

For a year, John was gone.

Slowly trying to rebuild himself. Others desperately wanting to help him. Many of them wanted to help because... well... if they cheered up a beauty, they had a shot of getting into his pants.

But Alex Riley understood more than anyone. He understood John's sorrow. His lachrymose. He knew John's heart was destroyed. Those beautiful eyes would never shine like they once did. John would never smile the same. There would be hesitation behind it. And he would have trouble touching another man. Because of that gnawing guilt in his stomach.

John lost his love. His best friend. His strength. Mike Mizanin had been John's other half. His heart ached when he thought about it... When he woke up in the morning, and realized Mike wasn't there. Mike wasn't with him. Mike Mizanin was up there. With Him.

It killed John. And it killed Alex as well. Alex had also been close with both John and Mike. And when Mike passed, he lost not one friend, but two.

Because everyone knew one thing that was certain in this world; Without Mike, there was no John Hennigan.

_Why?_

A question Alex asked himself every time he saw John. Who tried to grin and bare it. Who might as well take a knife and carve a smile into his flawless face, because he sure as hell hadn't felt genuinely happy.

_Why'd you have to leave him? _Alex always questioned.

He sometimes wanted to take John, and shake him. He wanted scream at John "It gets better! I fucking promise, it gets better!"

But no one could convince John. He was gone. Breathing, but gone. Going through the motions of a basic life. No sniveling sobs. Just emptiness. And silent eyes. Nothingness was the worst agony John ever felt.

Alex watched John. John still wrestled. It had been a year since Mike passed, and John was finally able to function. That poor boy, Alex always thought. They had grieved together, just like everyone else who knew Mike. But Alex and John had a silent understanding of just how special Mike had been. That he was the best type of human.

But it had been a year. Alex had come to terms with what happened. He wasn't over it by any means, but he had found enough inner peace to move on. Alex was tired of John refusing to move on. And he understood. But John was unique. He was a special person... maybe it was his beauty, his will to love anyone, or his ability to bring joy to anyone... Alex knew John needed to come back. He needed to return to reality.

"John." Alex said, walking towards John. The brunette was sitting on the crates int he back, in a private. He knew what John was thinking about.

"Hey, Alex." John murmured. No light in his voice. Nothingness.

Alex put his hands on John's knees comfortingly. He knew it was his job to take care of John. "What are you thinking?" He asked, though he knew answer.

John shrugged, his pale eyes wandering away. They darted everywhere, as if looking for him. Looking for that familiar blond.

"Everything." He answered.

"John, this needs to stop." Alex whispered, forcing John to look at him.

John stared him for a while. He stared deep into Alex.

Alex _wished _he could bring Mike back. And not only for his own heart. For John's. And John's specifically.

John suddenly jerked away from Alex. "Then bring him back." He murmured too low for Alex to hear.

Alex frowned. "What?"

"Then bring him back, Alex!" John screamed. "Just bring him back to me!" He yelled, his eyes like glass. "Everyone tells me to snap out of it... and I just can't! Okay? I can't! Just bring him back to me." He cried into Alex's chest.

He sighed and kisses John's head. He took John's face in his hands, and forced him to look at him. "You listen to me. Real good, okay?" He wiped a few tears away. "I would do anything to bring him back to you. Because if you got him back, I would get back the friend that I once knew." He whispered.

"Come back to me, John. Please." He pleaded quietly. Mike's dying wish was for him to take care of John, and help him move along. He would do just that.

John looked up. "I-I'm trying. S-So hard, please Alex..." He whispered.

Alex wrapped his arms tight around John, gently crushing him to his chest. "Ssh, I know. Come back, Johnny. Come back." He whispered, gently rocking him.

John didn't fight, and he let go. Sorrow coursed through the streams of tears down his face. And the hole in his chest started to feel again. It started to ache. He shook, grief crawling up his spine. It would never go away.

Alex looked down at John. Emotion etched through his beautiful face. The tears were a relief. Because in order to bring John back to him, he had to make him feel. This pain... it was necessary. Alex wanted to climb his way to heaven and bring Mike back. But Mike wasn't returning. An that meant John needed to come back.

Come back, Johnny. Come back. Before fire it's too late, and you joined Mike.

_We would do anything to get him back to you.  
We would do anything to end what you're going through.  
If only sorrow could build a staircase, or tears could show the way.  
I would climb my way to heaven, and bring him back home.  
I would do anything to bring him back to you.  
Because if you got him back, I would get back the friend that I once knew._

**The end was lyrics to the song :3 this was sad but I hope you guys appreciated it. Review (:**


End file.
